


Weeks Full of Clouds, One Bright Day...

by SilentStudies



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu has retired from Infinite, but it doesn't keep them from visiting him at his shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeks Full of Clouds, One Bright Day...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short story. Thanks for reading!

The clouds drag themselves slowly across the sky, and the wind blows down lazily upon the town. The reason why I picked this place as an ideal location to live is that everything here seems to flow so slowly. I sigh when I hear the bell ring, signifying that a customer has entered. Looking up from the book I was slowly progressing through, I see that it was a regular customer. Unfortunately for me, he liked to talk to me as he browses through the bookstore.

"Hey Sunggyu, how's your back today?"

"Same as always, that's why you always ask."

He sighs in defeat at my response before clicking his tongue in annoyance. I was right, once again.

"Do you miss us, Infinite, at all?"

"You know the answer to that already, I don't."

Dongwoo sighs once again, pulling his sunglasses up to look me in the eyes. I glare at him in annoyance, but I could never be angry for too long, especially at Dongwoo.

"Was it so terrible?" he asks in a small voice.

"No, it was like a dream come true. However, as you know, life is a two-sided coin. Everything can have pros and cons, whether we believe them or not."

He nods, taking my words for what they meant. I open my book once again and start to read. I didn't get far before I heard a whimper. Looking up, I saw Dongwoo crouching down, crying in his arms. Sighing softly, I felt my heart clench at the sight.

I set my book down and grip the sides of my wheelchair. I navigate my way to him and stop only when I can reach the locks of his hair. He leans in, his hands now on my wheelchair as he looks up tearfully at me.

"I'm so sorry, if only I had noticed how hard you were pushing yourself, I could've helped you!"

"It's my fault that it came to this, I should've been clearer about the pain I was feeling. It isn't your guys' fault nor the company's. The blame should be placed solely upon me for taking it too far."


End file.
